Jealous
by Hydrilla
Summary: Karena cemburu itu tanda cinta. Benarkan, Uchiha?/ Hn./ "Pergilah, Nona! Dan jangan ganggu CALON SUAMIKU!"/ Dan diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai. Disentuhnya lengan Sakura yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Wanita pink itu masih tak sadar karena sibuk menggerutu dan mengumpat. Maka -Klik! Borgol terpasang di kedua tangannya./ Sasusaku/ Sequel dari 'One Night' / maybe PWP TwT


Suara ketukan pintu membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menjawab 'masuk' pelan. Tak lama,pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan yang berwajah manis. Wanita itu memakai baju kemeja ketat, hingga menampilkan belahan dadanya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ada tamu yang mencarimu," katanya tak sopan pada atasan yang seharusnya di beri _suffix _'_sama.' _

"Hn, suruh masuk, Hinata," sahut Sasuke seadanya. Ia kembali terfokus pada dokumen-dokumen kerjasama yang harus ia _acc. _Perampuan bermata seputih mutiara itu mengangguk dengan wajah merona karena sang atasan memanggil namanya. Kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangan sang _boss. _

"Kau apakan wanita tadi hingga merona seperti itu?"

Suara yang sangat dikenali Sasuke. Ia mendongak untuk memastikan kebenaran akan dugaannya.

Dan benar. Di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura sedang memandangnya sinis dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada.

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me \('-'\)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JEALOUS**_

_**.**_

_**The sequel of 'One Night'**_

_**.**_

_**This is a mature content. And which mean, NOT FOR UNDERAGE! (**_٣_**°Д°)**_٣

_**Saya sudah peringatkan. Dosa di tanggung sendiri kalau tetep baca. Karena saya udah nanggung dosa nulis beginian, huhuhu TTwTT. Ini juga buat readers sekalian ;') #halah**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati ^o^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura hanya duduk sambil bersidekap di _sofa_ ruang kerja Sasuke. Entah kenapa wanita itu masih merasa kesal dengan –ehem, calon suaminya. Bahkan ia tak tahu kenapa. Rasanya kesal saja jika melihat seorang wanita merona gara-gara sang calon suami. Di sudut hatinya, ia merasa tidak rela. Yang boleh dibuat merona hanya dia saja. Ia egois? Bahkan baru kali ini ia menjadi egois tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada Sang Calon Istri yang masih menatapnya kesal. Apa _sih, _salahnya? Bahkan ia tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah pada wanita berambut merah muda itu, kok. Tapi, wanita itu terlihat lebih manis kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu. terlihat lebih imut. _Meski aku lebih suka ekspresi Sakura saat bercinta dua minggu yang lalu,_ Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati.

Ah, ia bahkan sampai lupa menanyakan apa tujuan wanita itu kemari. Sasuke lihat, Sakura masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang yang terdapat renda-renda di kancinya, dan rok _span _hitam lima belas senti di atas lutut. Dengan rambut yang diikat asal dan kacamata _berframe _hitam yang bertengger dihidung mungilnya. _Simple _tapi menggiurkan. Tapi, berani sekali wanitanya itu memakai rok lima belas senti di atas lutut.

_Cih! Menantangku, eh?_

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Sepertinya, ia punya rencana terhadap Calon Istri _Pinky_nya.

"Apa keperluanmu ke sini, Sakura?"

Sakura yang tadi sempat melamun kembali tersentak. Wanita itu mendengus sebelum berdiri, sambil menenteng sebuah_ map_ berwarna hijau. Dengan wajah tertekuk, ia melemparkannya ke meja sang calon suami.

"Itu _proposal_ kerjasama antara kedua perusahaan kita."

Baru saja Sakura akan berbalik pergi, suara Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu, Sakura! Aku bisa menyelesaikkannya hari ini setelah meng-_acc _beberapa _proposal _lagi. Tunggulah sebentar," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura berdecak sebal sebelum kembali duduk di _sofa. _Tak apalah, ia menunggu sebentar. Toh, pekerjaannya di kantor sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu _proposal _dari Sasuke dan semuanya beres. Tapi, tanpa diketahui Sakura, Sasuke diam-diam mengetik sebuah pesan pada beberapa 'bawahannya' untuk menjalankan rencana yang telah apik ia susun di kepala.

.

.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu selama beberapa menit. Hanya ada suara goresan pena, lembaran kertas yang di bolak-balik, juga detik jarum jam. Merasa bosan, Sakura mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Ia berkutat pada _gadget _terbarunya. Cekikikan sendiri dengan wajah merona. Membuat Sasuke yang diam-diam mengawasinya mendelik sebal pada perlakuan mencurigakan Sang Calon Istri.

Ia kembali mengetik pesan secara diam-diam pada 'bawahannya,' membuat seringaian penuh kemenangan hadir di wajahnya setelah membaca balasan pesan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerja Sasuke di ketuk. Pria berambut _emo _itu hanya bergumam. Namun seolah mendengarnya, si pengetuk pintu seenaknya memasuki ruang kerjanya. Membuat Haruno Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya. Dan ia hampir melotot melihat dandanan wanita yang memasuki ruang kerja Calon Suaminya. Seorang wanita, dengan kemeja garis-garis biru berdasar warna putih, dan rok kerja biasa pada umumnya. Namun bukan itu! Melainkan karena wanita itu membuka kedua kancing teratas kemejanya, menampilkan bagian dadanya yang menonjol. Bukan itu saja. Karena rok wanita itu juga sangat pendek, sekitar duapuluh senti di atas lutut, dengan belahan di bagian belakangnya. Membuat paha mulusnya terekspos.

"Ini kopi yang kau minta, Sasuke-_kun," _kata wanita itu dengan kerlingan nakal. Membuat Sakura ingin menusuk mata sok genit itu dengan _ballpoint_.

"Terima kasih, Shion-_**chan**_," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat wanita perambut pirang itu cekikikan sambil merona malu.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan emosinya memuncak. Bahkan Sasuke jarang sekali berterima kasih kepadanya, apalagi tersenyum. Hei! Bahkan Sakura yang calon istrinya itu tidak diberi _suffix _'_chan' _saat memanggil namanya. Sakura menggeram pelan, _Sabar Sakura._

Kemudian wanita itu pergi setelah mengerling nakal pada Sasuke sekali lagi. Membuat Sakura memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

Sasuke?

Pria itu tengah menyeringai sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan perlahan.

_Siksaanmu tak sampai sini saja, Sakura._

.

.

Masih merasa kesal, Sakura memfokuskan diri pada _gadget _putih di genggamannya. Emosinya berangsur-angsur menyurut setelah sekian lama memandangi layar ponselnya yang entah menampilkan apa. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. _Apa sih, yang dilakukannya?_

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, ketukan halus di pintu ruangannya membuat seringaian hadir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan laporannya saat seorang wanita berpakaian serba minim menghampirinya kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun, _mana dokumen yang telah kau selesaikan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. Matanya melotot lagi melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang seakan mau meledak. Ingin, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke yang mempekerjakan wanita-wanita yang terlalu _sexy. _

"Ini Kin-_**chan." **_

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan emosinya. Apa sih, mau Calon Suaminya itu? Mengapa ia mempekerjakan wanita-wanita yang lebih cocok menjadi wanita penghibur itu? Mungkin ia terlalu jahat mengatai wanita-wanita itu sebagai PSK. Tapi rasa kesal dan cemburunya terlalu besar.

_Ah, apa tadi ia bilang cemburu? _

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajah saat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

_Gotcha!_

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang kerja Sasuke. Deru napas, goresan pena, dan kertas yang dibolak-balik menjadi pengisi suara di sana. Sakura kembali memainkan _gadget_nya meski tak lagi cekikikan sendiri. Wanita yang telah diklaim milik Uchiha Sasuke itu, kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal, kesal, marah, dan tidak suka kini mendominasi suasana hatinya. Sebal karena ia merasa kalah cantik dan seksi dari para pegawai di perusahaan calon suaminya. Kesal karena Sasuke memerlakukan wanita-wanita lain dengan cara yang terbilang lebih lembut dari biasa Sasuke memerlakukan dirinya. Marah karena perlakuan wanita-wanita tadi pada Sasuke, bahkan tak segan-segan menggodanya. Tidak suka karena menurutnya, hanya dia yang boleh di panggil Sasuke dengan _suffix _'chan,' hanya dia yang boleh diperlakukan lembut. Tidak suka jika wanita lain yang mendapatkannya dari Sasuke.

Ia egois?

Bahkan ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin Sasuke menjadi miliknya, hanya dia seutuhnya.

Ia cemburu?

Tentu saja! Sasuke calon suaminya, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Jadi, tak ada yang boleh mendekati calon suaminya.

Jujur, hatinya kini hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Awalnya memang ia tertarik, tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang dalam hatinya. Perlakuan Uchiha Sasuke padanya, bagaimana ia berbicara, segala tingkah buruknya, ia mencintai lelaki itu seutuhnya. Konyol memang, rasa itu bisa hadir dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh, mereka sudah di jodohkan. Jadi, ia membiarkan perasaan itu semakin mekar dalam setiap relung jiwanya.

Diam-diam, Sakura sering berkirim pesan dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Mereka saling bertukar informasi tentang Sasuke. Meski merasa seperti _stalker, _tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, Itachi menceritakan tentang masa kecil Sasuke. Bagaimana cengengnya lelaki itu, bagaimana pecemburunya lelaki itu, bagaimana _posessif_nya lelaki itu, dan bagaimana tingkah konyol lelaki itu yang tak ia ketahui. Sebab itulah yang menyebabkannya tak dapat menahan sunggingan senyum di wajah manisnya.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Ketukan kembali terdengar. Sakura memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan kerja calon suaminya. Seorang wanita yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Wanita itu berambut merah, berpakaian serba ketat dan memakai kacamata ber_frame _merah. Ia tak segan-segan menghampiri Sasuke dan mencondongkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Mata Sakura semakin melotot, tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau harus menandatangani _proposal _ini di bagian ini Sasuke-_kun," _kata wanita itu sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud. "Ada yang pegal Sasuke-_kun? _Mau kupijat?" tawarnya.

Lengan putih itu melingkari bahu tegap Sasuke. Membuat Sakura menggemeletukkan giginya.

_Sudah cukup! _

Ditariknya lengan wanita itu secara kasar. Dan dengan berani, Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke. Sebagai pemanis, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat.

"Pergilah, Nona! Dan jangan ganggu **calon suamiku**," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Wanita itu berdecak sebal sebelum keluar ruangan. Dan diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai. Disentuhnya lengan Sakura yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Wanita _pink _itu masih tak sadar karena sibuk menggerutu dan mengumpat. Maka-

-Klik!

Borgol terpasang di kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura yang tadi sibuk mengumpat tersadar, merasakan benda dingin yang menyelubungi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Seolah mengikatnya agar tak bisa lepas. Kedua lengannya itu masih bertengger di leher Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!"

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tak kusangka calon istri _pink_-ku ini cemburu," seringainya.

"Aku tak cemburu, Bodoh!" sanggah Sakura. Namun, wajah putihnya merona. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan karena sekuat tenaga menolak tetapi wajahnya mengatakan hal lain.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tak memedulikan ucapan Sakura dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Sakura.

Dihirupnya bau manis khas Sakura yang begitu di rindukannya. Dijilatnya perlahan leher jenjang itu sebelum digigitinya kecil-kecil. Meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah yang tersebar acak di leher itu. Sakura melenguh pelan merasakan sensasi yang dulu pernah dirasakannya bersama Sasuke.

Dihentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk memandang mata teduh Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang mati-matian menahan ekspresi kesalnya. Dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda milik calon istrinya. Membuat si empunya merasakan sensasi bagai tersengat listrik. Sakura tak kuasa menghindar karena kedua lengannya di borgol dan masih melingkari leher Sasuke, sedangkan tubuhnya yang sudah duduk mengangkang di atas tubuh Sasuke kini dipeluk lelaki itu dengan begitu erat.

Ciuman itu berubah lumatan. Lesakkan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya sedikit membuat Sakura tersedak. Namun ia menikmatinya. Menikmati saat Sasuke berusaha mendominasinya meski dengan cara liar. Karena ia merasa amat sangat diinginkan Sasuke hingga lelaki itu bertindak liar dan terburu-buru. Lidah Sasuke semakin mendominasi mulutnya. Membelai langit-langit mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya. _Saliva _tercampur dan menetes melewati ujung bibir Sakura. Seolah tidak rela, Sasuke menjilatnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Ciuman itu terlepas akan kebutuhan oksigen. Tetapi, Sasuke semakin menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Menjilat-jilat permukaan leher itu dan menghisapnya. Bertingkah layaknya _vampire _yang akan menghisap darah mangsanya. Lengan kokohnya tak lagi melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sebagai gantinya, kedua lengan itu berpencar. Tangan kanan merambat ke atas, melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Sakura. Tangan kiri menyusup ke tubuh bawah Sakura melalui belakang, menyingkap roknya semakin ke atas, dan menyusup ke celana dalam yang di pakai Sakura. Terasa mudah karena wanita itu mengangkang di atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan mulutnya masih melumat telinga kanan Sakura.

"Ngaahhhh~~ Ngghhhh~"

Desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura akibat ulah Sasuke. Tangan kiri lelaki itu kini membelai organ terintimnya. Bermain-main dengan bibir bagian bawahnya dan menyentil-nyentil klitorisnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan lelaki itu telah asyik meremas payudaranya setelah berhasil menyusup lewat bagian bawah _bra_nya.

Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Sakura merasakan paru-parunya semakin sesak dan jantungnya memacu lebih cepat darah menuju wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat ciuman panas Sasuke dan tekanan di dadanya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melepaskan _bra_ yang dipakainya.

Sasuke menghentikan semua aksinya meski tangan kirinya masih membelai klitoris Sakura. Ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di hadapnnya. Sakura yang merona, dengan _saliva _yang menetes melewati sudut bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Matanya yang terlihat sayu dan wajahnya yang tampak kuyu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya acak-acakkan dan ia bisa merasakan kain tipis penutup bagian bawah wanita itu basah, terasa oleh tangan kirinya yang masih bertengger di situ. Semua itu cukup membuatnya meneguk ludah dan adik kecilnya berontak minta di lepaskan.

"Ngghhhaaahhhh~~ Nhhahhnnnn~"

Desahan kembali terdengar setelah Sasuke melepas _bra _Sakura dan menghisap payudara kiri wanita itu. Jemari panjang Sasuke pun berhasil masuk kedalam lubang _vagina_nya. Menusuk-nusuknya dengan tempo cepat dan liar. Tangan kanan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu mencubit puting payudara kanan Sakura, menariknya dan memelintirnya pelan.

Anehnya, Sakura tak keberatan. Ia tak memberontak seperti saat dulu melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Ia malah merasa senang. Ia senang karena bisa mengalahkan wanita-wanita seksi di luar sana yang mengincar calon suaminya yang _hot _itu. Ia merasa sangat diinginkan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke mencumbunya dengan sangat terburu-buru, liar, dan panas. Seolah Sasuke menahan hasratnya dari sekian lama dan meledakkannya dalam sekali hentakan. Meletupkan gairahnya yang kini berkobar. Mungkinkah calon suaminya itu juga menginginkannya?

"Nhhhhaaann~ S-ssaasuuhhhh~"

Desahan yang tercampur dengan namanya itu membuat gairah Sasuke semakin berkobar. Dipercepat kocokannya di liang Sakura dengan ketiga jari panjangnya. Merasakan cairan yang akan melesak keluar, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap nakal Sakura yang kini menatapnya kesal, dan setengah memohon.

"K-kenapa? K-ke-kenapa berhenti?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Ketukan di pintu itu semakin keras. Membuat Sakura berdecak sebal dan Sasuke mengumpat tidak suka.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar, namun cukup di dengar dari luar.

"Ini aku, Suigetsu. Hei, Sasuke! Aku masuk, ya?"

"Jangan!"

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak panik, namun di cegahnya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sedangkan mulut Sakura telah dibekapnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"_Urusaii! _Temui saja pacar merahmu di ruangannya!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Terdengar kekehan Suigetsu dan bunyi siulan, "Fufufufu~ Bilang saja kau mau meneruskan kegiatanmu. Terdengar sampai luar, lho! Ya sudah, aku mau menemui Karin dulu."

Sontak saja kedua wajah mereka merona akibat perkataan Suigetsu. Sakura menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke meliriknya dengan sunggingan senyum tipis.

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan semakin merona melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di mata kelam milik Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, juga menyalurkan kehangatan lewat dekapannya.

"Dan kau **harus **mau **menikah denganku**," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Seolah itu adalah perintah mutlak yang tak boleh dilanggar. Terlalu otoriter memang, tapi Sakura menyukainya.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Sasuke-_kun."_

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Hn?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih ragu-ragu dan sedikit rasa takut menyelubungi hatinya untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Keheningan menyeruak di mobil _sport _pribadi milik Sasuke. Sakura sendiri sudah harap-harap cemas. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke hanya terbawa nafsu dan tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

"…Hn."

Sasuke tahu, Sakura masih meragukannya. Tapi sungguh, ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu sejak pertama melihatnya. Memikirkannya setiap malam, dan membayangkannya disetiap lamunan. Bahkan ia hampir pernah mematahkan lengan seorang lelaki yang disinyalir sebagai mantan pacar Sakura yang berani memeluk pinggang wanita itu akibat cemburu. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa tahu, karena ia menyewa seseorang untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Sakura dari jauh.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu. Dan perasaan itu terus ada meski aku berusaha menghalaunya."

Sakura hampir menangis bahagia atas penuturan Sasuke. Dipeluknya Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Sakura. Ia mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun…"_

**THE END**

**A/N:**

_TOLONG TAMPAR SAYAAA! _

_Ya, saya tahu ini telat banget sequelnya. Tapi ga apa-apa deh ya? Wkwkwkwk. _

_Hayooo~ Saya tahu pasti kebanyakan dari kalian pada mecum dan udah pengen bejek Suigetsu karena gangguin aja XP_

_Sebenernya sih, karena saya udah ga kuat bikin begituannya. Badan udah gemeter dan keringetan #lapkeringet. Yang penting kan perasaan SasuSaku udah pada ketahuan. Iya kaan? w)b_

_Saya tahu ini abal banget, feel-nya ga kerasa dan kesannya malah __**PWP **__(Plot, What plot?) gini DX Maap yaaaaaakkk, __**hontou ni gomennasai **__kalau fanfic ini __**mengecewakan :(**_

_**Terimakasih**__**yang sebesar-besarnya**__ kepada yang udah review, fav, bahkan follow fanfic 'One Night' kemaren __**[ Cherry blackblossom shinjitsu, Snow's Flower, Tsurugi De Lelouch, VILocKey, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Nuria Agazta, Pinky Blossom, khoirunnisa740, Saku-chan NaruFhia, Mulberry Redblack, Itsuka No Haru, Alifa Cherry Blossom, hevy. lovato, aguma, Akira Fly, Francoeur, rena, Guesswho, numpang lewat, kusaribe hakaze, Ruki Daisuke, Ime, sasusaku lovers, zhao mei mei, Mayu, East Robo, Love Foam, Miichan, Nakamura yumi137, Geesuke, PinkBlue UchiHaruno, ai-chan, Guest, Lolita ]**_

_Maaf belom bisa bales yang ga log in. Gomen yaa :))_

_Sip, hutangku udah lunas XD_

_Tinggalkan kesan kalian terhadap fanfic ini yaa. Mau komplain, ngehina saya juga boleh asal gak boleh ada fanwar ato pairwar XP_

_**Review?**_

_-Hydrilla (penname baru :p) _


End file.
